


How the Devil Found Christmas

by Mia_Vaan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe and Lucifer share a room, Christmas in a cabin, Everyone is invited, F/M, Santa is Real, Trixie meets him thanks to Lucifer, Xmas fic, devil reveal, except for Lucifer's mother obviously, i know it's not christmas, it's being reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Lucifer celebrates his first Christmas.Set after S2xE10.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer. 
> 
> Yes, I know it's not Christmas, but I'm re-posting fics. Work with me here.

“Lux really is closed for the season, huh?”

“Maze told you, then?” Lucifer looked up from his drink and met Chloe’s gaze.

“She mentioned it, yeah.” The Detective walked over to the bar and hopped onto the stool beside him. “So, what’s with the Grinch-y attitude, Lucifer Scrooge?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I’m not being a Grinch or a Scrooge. I just… I’ve never really had a Christmas before. Family issues.”

“Oh. You wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head. There was no point telling her, because he knew she wouldn’t believe him. How could he even begin to explain that the holiday humans adored was too painful a reminder of what he’d lost? Was a huge part of his family history in so many ways? Even when he constantly reminded himself that it wasn’t the right date (and he didn’t want to get _started_ on everything else that mankind had gotten wrong about the story), he couldn’t ignore the constant reminders of the event and it just made him… _depressed_.

“Besides,” he said, after taking a sip from his drink. “The Devil celebrating Christmas? Can you imagine it?”

She smirked and said, “The Devil solving crimes? Can you imagine it?”

“That’s completely different. The Devil punishes evil, and that’s exactly what I’m doing. Just without the fire and brimstone.”

Chloe let his talk about being the Devil wash right over her, like she always did, and Lucifer had to repeat to himself that it was better than the alternative: her knowing the truth, and fleeing. He would rather her think he was insane and accept him, than know the truth and reject him.

“I take it you’re gonna be alone this Christmas, then,” Chloe said after a moment of silence.

“I’m always alone on Christmas.” He didn’t count the thousands of demons and tortured souls that had been with him in Hell. And during his short time on Earth, well, he placed the Lux staff on paid leave when he closed up for the season, and Maze always disappeared to do her own thing.

There was a brief flash of an emotion he couldn’t place – Heartbreak? Sympathy? – in the Detective’s eyes, but it was gone before he could work up the courage to ask her about it. “In which case, there’s no reason for you to say ‘no’ to my invitation.”

“Invitation?”

“It’s something my mom’s been planning for months,” Chloe explained. “She’s rented this cabin in Colorado; really big, five bedrooms, and four of them have two beds. The whole family was going to spend Christmas there. Me, her, Trixie, Dan, his family… But the Espinozas had to cancel. Dan’s dad fell ill, his mom and sister don’t wanna leave him, and his nephew and brother-and-law don’t wanna come without them. So, instead of cancelling the trip altogether, Mom asked me to invite anyone I knew who was spending Christmas alone.”

“And you want to invite me.” The very thought that someone wanted to include him for such a special occasion – even if it _was_ Christmas – was almost overwhelming. “Who else is going?”

“Ella,” Chloe replied. “She doesn’t want to go back to Detroit because she moved here to get _away_ from her parents, and her brothers are all doing other things. She practically jumped at the chance to come. Linda’s coming, too. She doesn’t have any immediate family and she’s tired of being a silent observer at her cousin’s place. And, believe it or not, I managed to convince Maze to come.”

To say that Lucifer was surprised would be an understatement. “Maze? You actually convinced Maze to come to your family’s Christmas gathering?”

“She’s only coming because Linda is,” the Detective explained. “And because Trixie begged her.”

“I agree that it’s very hard to say ‘no’ to your spawn.”

“I can go get her so she can beg _you_ to come.”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t.”

He went to take another sip from his drink, but Chloe gently took it from him. “Come on, Lucifer. If you’ve never had a Christmas before, then it’s about time you did. And that means spending it with people who care about you.”

“I highly doubt _Dan_ cares about me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Stop avoiding the subject,” she said, before reaching out and squeezing his hand. “I won’t be able to sleep, knowing you’re here alone. There’s no harm in taking a leap like you always do.”

Lucifer was torn. On the one hand, the thought of spending Christmas with Chloe and other people he liked was actually rather pleasant. But on the other, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to cope with so many reminders of what the holiday represented surrounding him. He didn’t want to ruin Christmas for everyone else by being, well, him.

And yet, the Detective’s eyes just looked so pleading and hopeful…

“I’ll think about it,” he said finally. It wasn’t a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’, and it would give him time to debate the best choice without his partner around to distract him.

“OK.” Chloe nodded, understanding, before sliding off the stool. “Just let me know either way by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Mom needs to make some more arrangements, and it’s near impossible to book flights this close to Christmas-”

“Oh, don’t worry about the flight,” Lucifer interrupted. “I’ll book a private jet.”

“So, you _are_ coming?”

 _Am I?_ Lucifer realized he’d made the offer without thinking. “I’ll pay for one either way. Consider it an early Christmas present.”

For a moment, it looked as though the Detective had been struck speechless, but she quickly composed herself. “It’d just be for Ella, Linda and Maze – and you if you’re coming – since Mom’s flying in from her latest movie and I already booked a flight for myself, Dan and Trixie. But then again, our seats are in coach, and out of the two I’d take a private jet any day…”

He chuckled. “Consider it done, Detective. You can have yourself a Christmas party while your fly.”

“Sounds like fun,” she admitted. “But it’d be much more fun if the guy who paid for the flight was celebrating with us.”

“I said I’d think about it.”

“Please do.” She sighed. “Anyway, I better go; I’ve had a really long day filled with complaints, and I wanna head home and rest.”

“Complaints?”

“Dan was yelling at me for supposedly losing his _Bodybags_ boxset,” she explained. “A Limited Edition one, or something like that. On top of that, Ella was moaning all day about the department’s budget cuts preventing her from getting some new equipment, and on top of _that_ , Trixie won’t shut up about this Nintendo Wii game she wants – which I can’t get her because we don’t even have a game console.”

“Then get her the consol.”

“It’s too expensive.” She turned to go, but then quickly turned back to him and said, “Oh, and can you extend the invitation to Amenadiel, as well? Maze mentioned that he’ll be on his own, too.”

Lucifer scoffed. “And you think _I’m_ lacking the Christmas spirit. My dear brother has recently lost his ‘faith’, if you will. He’ll definitely be a ‘no’.”

\---

“You’re actually saying ‘yes’?”

Amenadiel just shrugged. “Maze will be there.”

“Yes, but you’ll also be surrounded by constant reminders of Dad and our little mortal half-brother,” Lucifer explained. “And considering your recent…struggles, I’m surprised that you’d be willing to endure that.”

The pair were sat on the couch in the penthouse, and Lucifer couldn’t help but let his gaze fall on the table and chairs sat by the window. The same chairs he and Chloe had filled a few weeks ago, when he’d given her the dinner he’d promised.

Where they’d almost kissed.

But to further prove that his Father was actively working against him to make his life Hell – literally, most of the time – they’d been interrupted. By a Brittney who had wandered up, hoping to catch Lucifer alone and “pleasure” him.

He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at her; shouldn’t have lost his temper. But really, was it his fault that she was so dim-witted she couldn’t take even the most blatant of hints? The Devil wondered if she would be brave enough to come back for the New Year’s Eve party. But he wouldn’t be surprised if he found himself down one Brittney come the new year.

What he regretted more was yelling in front of the Detective who, after the terrified Brittney had disappeared, had made an excuse that she needed to get back to Trixie before leaving shortly after.

Another dinner ruined.

Chloe didn’t avoid him, thank goodness, but she did pretend that the evening had never happened – which he supposed was a far better outcome than her avoiding him altogether. Not to mention that with the pretence, there was a chance that he could try and have another dinner with her without any interruptions. A do-over.

If he ever plucked up the courage to ask her out.

_Why is love so sought after when it makes you feel dreadfully frightened?_

He pulled himself back into the conversation when he realized that Amenadiel was replying to his question. “In case you haven’t realized, Lucifer, this holiday isn’t just our little half-brother’s birthday anymore. The humans have made it their own. It’s about being with people you care about, and despite what’s been going on with me lately, I’d like to enjoy myself for once.”

“I thought you’d prefer to spend Christmas with Mum, seeing as you two are inseparable.”

“She needs to spend Christmas with Charlotte’s mortal family,” Amenadiel explained. “Having a random stranger there wouldn’t exactly be keeping up the pretence very well, would it?”

“I was actually hoping to avoid my mate and offspring altogether.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his mother’s unannounced presence. “Speak of the Devil’s mum.”

She dropped her purse on the bar before crossing the penthouse to join them, taking a seat on the couch opposite. “I think I’d rather go back to Hell than face one more day surrounded by all this…cheer and goodwill. It’s disgusting.”

“Well, if you hold still, Mum, that can be arranged.”

“Luci…”

“It’s fine, Amenadiel,” their mother assured her eldest. “I understand that he’s still upset with me, and he has every reason to be. But all things considered, I think it all worked out for the best. That Detective proved that she’s worthy to be with you, and that filthy warden got a far better punishment than prison.”

For once, Lucifer agreed with her on the latter. Perry Smith had been missing ever since the evening after the trial, and Maze had informed him that same night – after Chloe had left – that the Russians had found out who was responsible for Boris’s death.

She hadn’t needed to say anymore. It was clear who had let that information slip – and _crystal_ clear that Perry Smith would never be seen alive again.

Ignoring his mother’s change in attitude towards Chloe – something he couldn’t begin to understand and didn’t really want to contemplate – Lucifer finished his drink. “She’s my first taste of happiness in eons, and you very nearly ruined that. It’s not something that can be easily forgiven.”

“Yet you’re thinking about declining her invitation to spend Christmas with her,” Amenadiel reminded him in an unhelpful manner.

“For reasons that have nothing to do with her,” Lucifer quickly added.

“She invited you to celebrate Christmas?” His mother’s eyebrows rose.

Lucifer sighed. “Yes. With her family and friends. It all sounds rather…nice, all things considered, but I’m worried…”

“That what? You won’t enjoy yourself?” The Goddess’s head tilted. “Or are you more afraid that you _will_ enjoy yourself? That for once you’ll be happy on the one day of the year that represents everything you stand against?”

“Mother, I _have_ a therapist, and I don’t need another.”

“You’re avoiding the answer, which means I’m right.” He went to protest, but she quickly cut him off. “I’m your mother. I know. And personally, I think you’re being silly. You said that you were here to reinvent yourself; become someone else, someone other than who your Father wanted you to be. In avoiding Christmas like you always have, you’re once again accepting the role He gave to you. So why not rebel against that role? Enjoy Christmas, and laugh in your Father’s face.”

Lucifer frowned. His mother’s words…actually made sense. While Christmas was a reminder of everything he’d lost, he almost felt…obligated to hate it, to spend it alone. Simply because he was the Devil. Enjoying himself instead would be the biggest middle finger he could send up to his Father. And that felt positively thrilling.

Though not as thrilling as the thought of spending the holiday with Chloe. She was the reason, his real reason, and getting back at his Dad would only be an added bonus.

He smiled, but it faltered a little. “Something tells me you have something to gain from all of this, Mother.”

She sighed. “Fine. I do. After Chloe proved herself in the courtroom, I realized that…you two deserve each other. She proved her worth. I haven’t seen you this happy in so long, and I want to keep that smile on your face. So, I approve. If you want to stay with Chloe and be happy with her, then you have my support.”

There was still the feeling that she wasn’t telling him the entire truth…but her words were still the truth. Chloe was safe from her, and Lucifer felt relief at that thought. So long as his mother was seemingly on the same page as he was, he’d leave things be.

“Well then.” He rose to his feel. “I best call the Detective and let her know.”

“I hope you enjoy yourself,” said his mother. “And I can spend Christmas with Amenadiel and avoid my…human family.”

Amenadiel winced. “Actually, I’m going too, Mom.”

The Goddess’s face fell. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Just buy plenty of toys for your offspring, and they’ll be so distracted they won’t bother you at all,” said Lucifer.

She shrugged. “That could work, I suppose. I could even get some new toys for the husband.”

“Mother!”

“Mom!”

\---

Lucifer escaped into his club, far away from his mother and her descriptions of all the “tricks” she’d taught her mortal husband – and for once Lucifer actually felt bad for leaving Amenadiel with her – so he could call the Detective.

She picked up after the first ring, and Lucifer wondered if she was waiting for him to call. “ _Lucifer?_ ”

“Detective!” The sound of her voice banished his nerves and whatever was left of his doubt. “You’ll be happy to know that I’m accepting your invitation. And so is Amenadiel.”

“ _That’s great!_ ” He could hear the happiness in her voice, and like a mirror effect it made him happy, too. “ _Do you guys have any winter gear?_ ”

“Winter gear?” Lucifer frowned.

“ _You know, ski coat, snow boots, thermals?_ ” She sighed. “ _Of course you don’t. OK, I’m planning on taking Maze shopping for some next week. You two can tag along if you want, unless you want to get some yourselves._ ”

“Perhaps it’s better we go with you,” Lucifer said, as he wondered what exactly he’d gotten himself into.

“ _Great! Oh, and don’t forget to go Christmas shopping to get some presents for everyone. If you need any help, I can text you a list._ ”

“I don’t _need_ a list.” He had to get everyone presents?

“ _And Mom wants everyone to wear Christmas jumpers, so get one of those, too._ ”

Lucifer refrained from sighing, but couldn’t stop his fingers from pinching the bridge of his nose. He _really_ didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into.


	2. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations, and the arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd once again like to say thanks to Logan27 from FanFic.Net, who helped me out with part of this chapter when I was stuck. Couldn't have done it without her!

It was taunting him, and Lucifer was convinced that the gates of Heaven didn’t look as uninviting or as intimidating. Of course, he hadn’t been up there in thousands of years, but still…

“Lucifer?”

The Devil turned and was surprised to find Maze and Linda standing behind him. The latter was frowning while the former raised an amused eyebrow.

“Maze. Doctor.” He returned his gaze to the monstrosity before him, determined to be the winner in their staring contest.

He felt Maze step closer. “Why are you staring at the mall entrance like it’s a giant Hell Hound?”

“Because it’s taunting me.” He didn’t break his gaze.

The doors were constantly opening and shutting, shoppers passing through like sinful souls passing through the gates of Hell. More were going in than out, and the shoppers coming out were sweating and carrying hundreds of bags.

It really was a reminder of Hell, more so than the DMV.

“We’re here Christmas shopping,” said Linda, coming to stand by Lucifer’s other side. “I’m assuming that you are, too. Why don’t we brave the mall together? There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Really?” Lucifer raised his eyebrow. “I think Hell was calmer than this during World War 2. And we had Nazis coming out of our ears.”

“You should’ve seen Black Friday,” said Maze. “Ten times worse than this. So much fun to watch.”

“That’s where you’ve been disappearing to every year?”

“Lucifer.” Linda got his attention again. “Are you afraid of the mall and its shoppers, or are you afraid to go inside because you have no idea what you’re going to get everyone?”

Lucifer sighed, annoyed that Linda had hit the nail right on the head. He really didn’t know what he was going to get anyone other than Maze (Knives. What else?), and hadn’t wanted to ask the Detective for the list she offered. He didn’t want to come across as unobservant and shallow; too focussed on himself that he didn’t have a clue what his friends liked.

“I was planning on spending lots of money, and hope they’re at least appreciative of how much effort I’ve put into it,” he admitted.

“It’s not about who spends the most money, Lucifer,” Linda explained. “That’s not a sign of effort.”

He frowned. “Then what is?”

“Getting gifts which people didn’t know they wanted or needed,” she replied.

“That sounds dreadfully hard. Can’t I just trick them into giving up their desires?”

“That would be cheating.”

“Decker gave me a list,” Maze spoke up. She took out a folded piece of paper. “I can make suggestions if you’re all out of ideas.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “The point was doing this _without_ a list, Maze.”

Linda nodded. “Well, think back to the last time you spoke with everyone, remember what they were talking about, and see if you can come up with anything. They may have already unintentionally revealed what they want.”

With another sigh, Lucifer did as suggested, and he found himself thinking back to when Chloe spoke with him last. It was on the phone, and running the conversation through his head, he came up with nothing. So, he thought back to the conversation before that – when she initially invited him.

_Ah_. He smiled.

\---

The knives for Maze were easy enough. He knew exactly what style she was into, and what she already had. With the demon distracted by Linda’s hunt for the perfect Christmas crackers, Lucifer was in and out the shop within five minutes.

Getting the game console was just as easy, though he had to ask Maze which game the spawn wanted. He bought two more on top, because the child would definitely want more than one game, plus there was a special offer in the store, and he was beginning to fear that the mall was beginning to have an effect on him because _bloody hell_ he was getting drawn in by all the special offers around him.

The gift for Penelope came to him out of the blue. Linda dragged him into a fragrance store, and once inside he’d been hit by a fragrance he recognized – one that Penelope always wore whenever he saw her. He quickly bought a bottle.

When he, Maze and Linda sat down for a coffee, he took out his phone and ordered some new science equipment and a Limited Edition _Bodybags_ boxset online. He felt immensely pleased with himself as he tucked his phone away.

“…and then he ripped the picture from the wall and smashed it over his knee,” Linda was saying. “So now I have a bare wall staring at me whenever I’m sat at my desk.”

“Want me to kick the guy’s ass for you?”

“No, but I appreciate the thought.”

After their coffees were done, Lucifer split from the other two and hurried into an art gallery he’d passed earlier. Recalling the size of the picture Linda had mentioned, he bought a much nicer one that was the same size; a painting of the sun rising over a calm ocean, with the morning star shining brightly to right.

Amenadiel was surprisingly easy once he thought harder about it. He bought a bottle of Vodka, along with the ingredients to make his brother’s favourite drink: a Cosmo.

But then came the hardest gift of all: Chloe’s.

He aimlessly followed Maze and Linda as they completed their Christmas shopping. He didn’t even complain (much) when they picked out his Christmas jumper: completely black, with the works ‘Bah Humbug’ knitted into the front. (He supposed it could’ve been worse; Maze had also been eyeing one made entirely of the Grinch’s green face.)

It was close to closing time when Lucifer paused outside the jewellers. Women liked jewellery, didn’t they? But he couldn’t give Chloe just anything; he had to give her something special, something that told her everything he wanted to say to her, but didn’t have the courage to.

He went inside – and a small section of the store immediately caught his attention. It was where customers could choose their own pendants and charms to place onto bracelets or necklaces.

Two pendants in particular caught his attention.

Lucifer was flagging down one of the jewellers before he lost his nerve and backed down.

\---

“There are many things I’m willing to endure for you and your spawn, Detective – this isn’t one of them.”

Chloe sighed. “Maze is going.”

“You attempted to use that trick to persuade me onto the trip, Detective,” said Lucifer. “And considering the subject matter, I can only imagine you bribed her into going. What was the bargaining chip? Letting her beat up criminals in the interrogation room?”

“Trixie bribed her,” said the Detective. “And looks like I might have to bribe you, too.”

“No amount of bribery will convince me to attend your offspring’s school Nativity.”

It was absurd. The Devil, going to a play about the overly-romanticised story of his little half-brother’s birth, who just so happened to be his Father’s new favourite? He almost laughed at the thought.

“It would mean a lot to Trixie if you came,” Chloe explained. “My mom and Dan were supposed to come-”

“I thought you said Penelope would be flying out to meet us from her new film?”

“She was going to come here first to see Trixie’s Nativity, then fly back out to her film for a few last scenes, before flying to Colorado to meet us,” she continued. “But they had to stop filming because of a storm, and if they want to be done in time for Christmas, Mom needs to stay there instead of flying back here. And Dan was chasing a lead for a case he’s working on-”

“I thought he stopped putting work before the pair of you?”

Chloe sighed. “Please stop interrupting. He has, but this time wasn’t his fault. The lead led him to San Diego, and there was a minor earthquake there which has caused traffic chaos. All the airports and train stations are shut, too. He can’t get back in time.”

Lucifer’s eyebrow rose. “And you’re dragging me along to this torture forged in Hell because…?”

“Trixie’s already upset that her dad and grandma can’t make it, so I thought bringing along two of her favourite people will cheer her up,” Chloe replied. “I also have two extra tickets now, and I want to get my money’s worth.”

The Devil turned from her and began to pace. “You know, when you called me over here,” He gestured to her home, “you said it was an emergency. I thought you were being held at gunpoint, or someone was missing, or you desperately needed an orgasm because you haven’t had sex in over a year-”

“Lucifer!”

“All I’m saying is this doesn’t count as an emergency, at least in my book.”

She sighed for the second time. “Looks like Trixie will have to convince you.”

“Lucky for me, the spawn isn’t here.”

“Lucky for _me_ , I recorded her before she left for school.” The Detective took out her phone and brought up a video. Before Lucifer could avert his eyes, the video was playing and he was assaulted by Trixie’s perfect impersonation of a kicked puppy.

The impersonation Lucifer himself had helped her perfect for conning purposes, having no idea it could be used against him. He was starting to regret ever coaching her.

It took all of ten seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine! I’ll come! Just take it away!”

Chloe stopped the video and removed the phone from his view, smirking all the while. “And the Grinch’s heart grew three sizes that day.”

“I though you taught your offspring that manipulation is bad, Detective.”

“Only when she’s trying to manipulate _me_. Manipulating _you_ is another matter entirely.”

“Well played, Detective. Well played.”

\---

At the end of the day, the spawn’s Nativity could have been worse. The children were either overenthusiastic or lacked enthusiasm entirely, but Trixie’s performance as a sheep stole the show in his opinion. Acting definitely ran in the Decker family.

But what made the show more bearable was the Detective’s threat before the performance began: if he interrupted the show in any way, or made any inappropriate comments, she would tape his mouth shut. She even showed him the duck-tape to prove that she was entirely serious.

The times when Beatrice wasn’t on stage he spent fantasising about all the bondage fun he could have with the Detective and the duck-tape. Both of them preferably naked.

\---

“Lucifer, it’s fine.”

“I look like a marshmallow, Detective!”

Chloe, clearly trying very hard not to laugh, gave his shoulder an assuring pat – or at least, Lucifer thought she did. She couldn’t feel anything due to the massively thick coat she’d practically forced him into. And he didn’t even want to think about the hat that had been plopped on his head, the thick gloves that he could barely move his fingers in, and the scarf she’d almost strangled him with.

Maze and Amenadiel weren’t even trying to hide their laughter.

“You two laugh now,” Chloe called over her shoulder. “But both of you are next.”

They quickly stopped laughing.

“I’m the Devil, Detective,” Lucifer informed her. “I can’t freeze to death.”

He probably could around her, due to his vulnerability that only seemed to occur within her vicinity. But all things considered, he’d rather freeze to death than wear the ghastly portable prison the Detective was adamant he had to buy for the trip.

The thermals were one thing. He’d be wearing them underneath his clothes so no one could see them. The snow boots? Black and actually rather stylish.

But the rest… He actually thought about begging his Father to strike him down…

“You’re wearing this, Lucifer. Otherwise you won’t be coming on the trip. And I’ll be forcing _you_ to tell Trixie why: that you’re a big baby who refuses to wear a coat-”

“Alright, fine!”

At least everything was all red and black. There were worse colours.

\---

In the end, Chloe went through with cancelling the seats she booked for herself, Dan and Trixie, instead choosing to tag along with Lucifer and the others on the private jet he’d hired. Dan had complained initially.

He had no complaints when he was sat in one of the jet’s massage chairs.

“I am _so_ glad we ditched our original seats,” Chloe said to Lucifer. The pair were sat side by side, feet up, and enjoying some martinis which had been brought to them by the stewardess.

Lucifer felt the same way, but not for the same reason Chloe did (walking straight into a private lounge after arriving at the airport instead of having to que up, avoiding the Christmas crowds, and not having to deal with the flight being delayed).

He was just grateful for her company.

“I wish we can travel like this all the time,” said Ella. She was playing a video game with Trixie, their seats rolled back flat, and both lying on their stomachs in front of the large TV screen.

Linda gave a pleasant moan from where she was sat next to Dan on her own massage chair. “Amen to _that_.”

“I’m not currently answering prayers right now,” said Amenadiel. He and Maze were sat at the jet’s bar. “But I’ll put it on the list.”

“This must have cost you a fortune, Lucifer,” said the Detective. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” said Lucifer. “The pilot owed me a favour.”

\---

It was all a blur once the plane landed; collecting their luggage, meeting up with Penelope, hiring a van, braving temperatures so cold that Lucifer wondered if Hell had literally frozen over…

Though he could admit through his discomfort that the snow-covered landscape around them was beautiful. Far more so than the Silver City it resembled.

And when they finally arrived at the cabin, Lucifer was first inside, desperate to get out of the cold.

“Glad I convinced you to buy the coat?” asked Chloe with a smirk as she followed him inside.

“There’s no need for that tone, Detective. Being the Devil, I’m not accustomed to colder climates.”

“The clothes aren’t _that_ bad, Lucifer.”

“Easy for you to say. You look drop dead gorgeous in anything.”

Her cheeks flushed, and he smirked triumphantly before glancing around the front room. There was a bare Christmas tree stood in the far corner, an old-fashioned fire place with logs stacked beside it, a large circular couch that took up half the room and an old wooden piano pressed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Lucifer was convinced that he’d walked into a living Christmas card. He half-expected the music for a Hallmark Christmas commercial to start playing in the background.

Though the setting had yet to be completed; there were boxes of Christmas decorations in the centre of the room, with a note next to them that read: _Enjoy!_

“We’re supposed to do the decorating ourselves.” Chloe brought him out of his thoughts. “Since you’re the Devil, do you mind putting your skills to good use and get a fire going while the rest of us bring in the bags?”

“So being the Devil means I have ultimate control over fire?”

“Yep.”

It didn’t take him long to start the fire, by which point all the bags were inside and everyone was starting to wonder who was sharing with who when it came to the bedrooms.

Chloe quickly took charge. “I think we can all agree that Mom gets her own room, since she arranged all this.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” said Penelope, as she walked up the stairs to locate her room with Dan wordlessly following behind her, carrying her bag.

“I’m with Linda,” Maze said immediately afterwards. She grabbed both their bags and carried them up without effort. Linda looked surprised by the decision being made so suddenly, but otherwise shrugged and seemed happy with the arrangement as she followed behind her friend.

Trixie then stepped forwards, her hand clutching Ella’s tightly as she dragged the lab tech behind her. “Mommy, can I share with Ella? We were talking about _Super Mario Brothers_ and the Zoo on the plane, and I think it’ll be really fun-”

“Are you sure, Monkey?” the Detective asked. “You were thinking about sharing with me before we came.”

She nodded. “Yeah. But I changed my mind. And this way, you’ll get to share with Lucifer!”

The Detective’s response was to go a little wide-eyed.

Lucifer grinned. _Why, the clever little minx_.

Before Chloe could answer, Trixie grabbed her bag and happily skipped up the stairs with Ella following behind – but not before sending the Detective a look of apology which honestly just felt a tad half-hearted. And since she also winked in Lucifer’s direction…

“Right. Looks like it’s you and me, Detective.” He sent her a suggestive smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

Chloe rolled her eyes and glanced at Amenadiel. “Can’t you-”

“If you think I’m going to be sharing a room with my brother or Dan, you have another thing coming,” Lucifer interrupted quickly. “Both scenarios are liable to end with one of us killing the other.”

“I hate to say it, but he’s right,” said Amenadiel with a shrug. “At least about sharing a room with me.”

“You of all people should know that I’m also right about sharing a room with Dan, Detective,” the Devil continued. “And honestly, do you really want to share a room with your ex?”

She sighed, defeated. “Fine. Take up our bags. But if I find you in my bed _even once_ , or if you strip naked out of some… _ploy_ to get me to sleep with you, then I’m banishing you to the couch.”

“I solemnly swear to be on my best behaviour unless you tell me otherwise.”

At that moment, Dan came back down the stairs and glanced between who was left. “Who am I sharing with?”

“Amenadiel.” Chloe nodded in the Angel’s direction.

Dan didn’t look fussed…but Amenadiel looked positively _awkward_ , and Lucifer was reminded that his brother also knew what their mother had been doing in recent weeks – or rather _who_.

_This should be fun_ , he thought while trying to hide his amusement.

The rest of the afternoon was spent decorating the cabin with Lucifer playing Christmas tunes on the piano at Chloe’s request. Modern hits instead of carols, of course, because while he was willing to do anything the Detective asked, he still had _standards_.


	3. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight and a church visit - and someone discovers Lucifer's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

No one was really sure who started the snowball fight – apart from Lucifer, who was certain that Maze was the culprit, because of course she was.

Not that it really mattered when snowballs were flying everywhere. A simple afternoon activity that consisted of helping Trixie build ‘the biggest snowman ever’ had turned into an all-out war. Linda and Penelope managed to escape back into the cabin, and Amenadiel quickly followed when Maze dumped a huge snowball on his head.

There were no teams – except for the alliance Maze and Trixie quickly formed. Lucifer attempted to team up with Chloe, but gave up when she kept on shoving snow down the back of his neck.

The battle ended, predictably, with Maze and Trixie (mainly Maze, since she did all the hard work) as the victors, Dan buried in a pile of snow with Ella hiding behind him, and Chloe on top of Lucifer after they took a tumble down the slope.

Lucifer considered himself a winner anyway thanks to that last part.

\---

“No!”

“But Lucifer-”

“No, no, no, no, no, no! And have I mentioned ‘no’? And also: NO!”

Ella let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s Christmas Eve, dude! This is what people do.”

“Yes, but I’m not ‘people’. I’m the Devil.” Lucifer attempted to step around her, but she just blocked his escape attempt. “You already tricked me into going to church once. It won’t work a second time.”

“But it’s Christmas!” The lab tech turned to where Maze and Amenadiel were sat on the couch. “Guys, back me up here.”

“Can’t,” said Maze. “Demon.”

Amenadiel gave a single nod. “Recently Fallen Angel.”

“Do you guys ever take a break from method acting?” Ella asked.

“Method acting?” Amenadiel turned and frowned at her. “We’re not-”

Lucifer quickly interrupted. “Don’t bother, Brother. It just goes in one ear and out the other.”

At that moment, Chloe entered the room. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“He doesn’t want to come, and I don’t think Maze and Amenadiel do, either,” Ella replied.

“Shocker.”

“ _You_ put her up to this?” said Lucifer, turning his gaze on Chloe.

“I didn’t put her up to anything,” said the Detective. “Going to church was Ella’s idea; she found one in a nearby town, and it’s holding a Christmas Eve service. The rest of us agreed that it would be nice to go out and do something traditional instead of being stuck here all evening.”

“And when deciding these plans, you completely forgot about the three deities,” He gestured to himself, Maze and Amenadiel, “who aren’t exactly fans of the Heavenly Father.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “This isn’t a discussion. Look, we can sit at the back so any of you can step outside if it becomes too much, but all of you _are coming_ if I have to drag you there myself.”

Lucifer smirked. “Is that a promise?”

In response, she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards the door. He complained the entire time.

\---

All things considered, the service wasn’t…terrible.

To Lucifer’s relief the church was packed, meaning that they all had to stand at the back (with the exception of Trixie, who Chloe sent to the front to sit on the floor with the other children). Singing was optional, though they were Christmas songs instead of typical church hymns, and the church only had a piano instead of an organ. The song selections themselves were rather tolerable, as well.

And the Reverend – a woman slightly older than Chloe with a blonde pixie haircut – wasn’t entirely awful, either. Though Lucifer was intrigued when, as she circled the church with the donation bowl (in which he placed a few hundred dollar bills secretly wrapped in a ten, because he knew the Detective would rail on him if he didn’t) she paused in front of him and blinked in surprise.

But she didn’t say anything to him and carried on.

Briefly he wondered if she knew who he really was. It wouldn’t be the first time; Father Frank had known, and he suspected that the priest at Jimmy Barnes’s wedding had known, too. But the Reverend’s lack of reaction – no signing the cross over herself, not throwing him out on the spot – was enough to convince him that no, she didn’t. She had most likely only recognized his face; he was semi-famous, and wouldn’t be surprised if he was well-known throughout the church community as ‘that club owner with the Devil’s name’.

But when the service was over and everyone began to mingle, she made straight for him. Lucifer missed his chance to escape outside with Maze and Amenadiel, so sighed and prepared himself.

“A lot of new faces here tonight,” she said when she reached him.

Lucifer didn’t realize how nervous and uncomfortable he was until he tried to speak. “We…we’re from LA. We rented a cabin…” _Oh Dad, could that sound any more pathetic?_

“There’s no need to be nervous in your Father’s house,” she said with a smile. Lucifer’s eyes widened at her words. “Yes, I know who you are, Samael.”

“I…” He could only stare at her, completely speechless. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, given that it wasn’t the first time a priest knew who he was, but the fact that it was happening again and she clearly _wasn’t_ freaking out… “You…”

“You can call me Sarah,” she continued, seemingly unaware of his shock.

“Sarah. Right then. Are you quite well?” the Devil asked, legitimately concerned. He wondered if she was high. Or had taken a pill in order to deal with all the children that had surrounded her earlier. _And some churches tend to practise brainwashing…_

She nodded. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Right.” He looked her up and down before asking curiously, “Do all priests have a sixth sense for anything unholy, or is it just the crazy and annoying ones?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Sarah said, her smile widening into a smirk. “It’s a trade secret. If you want to know the answer, you’ll have to join us.”

“Oh.” He was surprised by her humorous tone, but pleasantly so. “Well played, Reverend. Now, let’s get back to the part where you’re not shoving a cross in my face like I’m Count Dracula.”

“Have you heard Mark Twain’s famous quote?”

Lucifer frowned. “He has many, I believe. Some of them are bang on while others miss the mark by miles. I mean, ‘Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company’? I’ll admit that Heaven has good climate, but company in Hell? Nothing but demons and sinners down there. The former lack conversation skills while the latter are too busy screaming. Why do you think I left?”

“I don’t know,” said the Reverend. “You tell me.”

Ella suddenly appeared beside them before Lucifer could speak again. “I think the quote she’s talking about is: ‘But who prayed for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?’ It’s a good quote. Of course, my dad says I’m going to Hell for thinking that, but-”

“You most certainly are _not_ ,” Lucifer said with thinly concealed anger. The knowledge that Ella’s father would definitely be going to Hell instead – in a cruel twist of irony that he couldn’t help but always find amusing with humans like that; who committed the worst sin by sinning in his Father’s name – was what stopped him from making plans to track down the man and dish out his own punishment.

“I know I’m not going there just because he said so. That’s for the Big Guy to decide. But thanks,” said Ella. “But back to the quote; I think it’s why you chose this persona for yourself. You had a bad childhood, and a likewise bad relationship with your dad – which I can totally relate with, by the way – and throughout it all, you felt like you were alone. No one was helping you, no one was praying for you. The Devil was in a similar position.”

“Trust me,” said Lucifer. “It’s a lot simpler than that. You know, I’m tired of people who are not Dr. Linda acting like they are.”

Sarah looked between them. “You can just show her who you are if you want her to know.”

“I could,” said the Devil. “But I did that with my therapist, and I ended up frying her brain for a week.”

“The Devil has a therapist?”

“Yes. Dr. Linda. She should be around here somewhere…” He glanced around the church for a sign of her.

Meanwhile Ella raised an eyebrow in Sarah’s direction. “Not to judge or anything, but you’re going along with this whole ‘Devil’ thing pretty easily for a Reverend.” She held out her hand. “I’m Ella, by the way.”

“I’m Sarah, and refer back to the quote.” The Reverend shook the lab tech’s outstretched hand. “Think hypothetically for a moment; what if your friend _was_ telling the truth and really _was_ the Devil? Would that change anything for you?”

“I _am_ telling the truth.” And yet Lucifer held his breath for Ella’s answer.

She looked thoughtful. “No. He’s definitely not evil, for starters. I mean, I thought he got a bad rep before, but if he just wants to punish bad people and play cop, I don’t see anything wrong with that. So…yeah. I’ll be cool with it.”

“Really?” Lucifer looked cautious. “You wouldn’t be afraid that the Devil is walking among humans?”

“I can understand him wanting to take a vacation from Hell, because I definitely wouldn’t want to be surrounded by Hellfire and screaming forever. And in order for the Devil to walk among people, he’d have to be more human than anyone is willing to admit,” she replied. “So, if the Devil was just like us, he wouldn’t be a Hitler or a Starlin. At the end of the day, the Devil is just a guy who rebelled against his dad like a lot of teenage boys tend to do, and his dad “grounded” him for it for all eternity.”

“That’s one word for it,” said Lucifer. “As in he _literally_ threw me to the ground on Earth and then below it.”

“An overreaction like that would mess him up and leave a trauma scar,” Ella continued, “so he’d have trouble expressing himself and showing emotions, and would instead prefer to hide his emotions behind…well, excessive partying and sex. Add in the unjustified hate from everyone around him, and we have a guy who’s spiritually lost and is trying to overcome his insecurities in order to find himself.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. Exactly.” And he stared at her, unblinking.

Ella nodded along with him…until something seemed to click. She looked between his stare and the Reverend’s raised eyebrow, and her smile slowly faded. “OK…so either you’re really good at this whole method acting thing, or you’re really the Devil.”

The Devil in question rolled his eyes. “ _Finally_. Now do me a favour and try not to start screaming, because this is the last place I’d like to be publicly outed.”

“You’re the actual…”

“Yes, we just established that. And I’ve been telling you for months now, so I don’t know why you sound so surprised.” He kept his tone flippant, hiding the fear that was steadily growing within him; fear that he’d lost a friend, that she wouldn’t grow to understand it like Linda had…

“This is so cool!”

He blinked at her. Twice. “Sorry, what?”

Ella’s smile had returned, and she was close to bouncing up and down like the Detective’s spawn did when she was excited. “How much did Dante get right about Hell? Did he even _go_ to Hell? Ooh, where did the whole ‘goat’ thing come from? Because that always bothered me. Can you actually turn into a snake, or did you send a snake into the Garden of Eden? And was the Burning Bush really you?”

Sarah frowned. “That was you?”

Lucifer immediately turned to the Reverend. “Save me.”

She winced. “I would love to, but your brother just stepped back inside, and I’d like to talk to him before he escapes again.” And with that she moved away and walked over to where Amenadiel had reappeared through the door.

Leaving Lucifer with Ella.

“And what was your actual role in the whole ‘Noah’ story? Because I’ve heard a lot of different versions…”

Lucifer sighed and collapsed into an empty pew.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa, reindeer and Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda cheesy, but it's Christmas, so it works. I mean, the Devil exists in this universe, so why not Santa? 
> 
> Also, the gift Lucifer gets from Chloe at the end of the chapter actually exists. Just visit the jewellery website Pyrrah and see for yourself.

“Lucifer?”

The Devil glanced up from his book and his gaze fell on Trixie, who was stood before him in her pyjamas, slippers and dressing gown. A teddy bear was clutched tightly to her chest.

“Offspring. What are you doing awake at…” He looked at his watch, “…quarter to midnight?” he finished in surprise. He had only been planning to read until the Detective was changed and in bed, but had clearly lost track of time.

Trixie hopped onto the couch next to him, and Lucifer quickly shuffled away from her a few inches. “I couldn’t sleep. I heard Mommy and Grandma fighting earlier before they went to bed.”

_On Christmas?_ “About what?”

The girl averted her gaze to her lap. “Grandma said I’m too old to believe in Santa. Mommy said I’m not, and that it’s good for children to believe in magic. They were both talking like that; like Santa’s not actually real. But he _is_ real! Isn’t he?”

Lucifer almost laughed. “Of course he’s real! Your mother and grandmother have no idea what they’re talking about.”

“Really?” Trixie brightened up.

“I don’t lie, Beatrice,” he said. “I’m well acquainted with old Saint Nicholas. Do you know that it was my Father who gave him the job of delivering all those presents?”

“Really? Cool!”

“It’s a rather long story, but I’ll try to keep it short.” The girl crawled across the couch to sit on his knee, and strangely enough, Lucifer was perfectly fine with the action. “You see, Saint Nicholas was a bishop who lived a very long time ago. Back in the fourth century, I believe. But during his life he would give all the children of Myra – the town where he lived – a gift one night every year. My Father thought this was an excellent idea, so after old Nick died and went to Heaven, my Father gifted him with Angelic powers.”

“Cool…”

“It is.” Lucifer continued, “And with these gifts, my Father asked Nicholas to give gifts to all the children in the world. He then gave Nick a magic sleigh that can hold an uncountable number of presents – think back to what happened with the Feeding of the Five Thousand – and a Heavenly deer in order to pull it.”

“A reindeer?”

“I suppose they look a lot like reindeer,” said Lucifer. “But Heavenly deer are entirely white and have wings which allows them to fly. Nicholas had only one at first, but when more and more children were being born, he needed more deer to help pull the sleigh.”

Trixie bounced up and down with excitement. “Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen!”

“And don’t forget Rudolph.” Lucifer playfully tapped her nose. “He’s the latest edition, created especially so Saint Nicholas can see through fog and storms. His nose lights up.”

“ _Duh_. Have you not heard the song?”

“I certainly have.” Lucifer looked at his watch again and grinned. “In fact, Old Saint Nick should be stopping by very soon. Would you like to meet him?”

The child _squealed_. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Lucifer placed his finger to his mouth and shushed her. “We can’t wake the others up. This will be our little secret.”

Trixie grinned and nodded excitedly, before she hopped down from his lap. Lucifer rose to his feet, and together they made their way over to the front door, though didn’t dare go out until they were wrapped up in their coats. The Devil helped Trixie put her snow boots on before the pair headed out into the night.

After glancing at his watch and noticing it was one minute to midnight, Lucifer glanced down at the child by his side. “Now, Nicholas has special powers – one of which is to slow down time. Amenadiel can do it as well, or at least he _used_ to be able to do it, but that’s another story. But if we’re not careful, you’ll get caught up in his…slowing down of time, and you’ll miss him completely. Fortunately for you, his power doesn’t work on me – and if you hold my hand, it won’t work on you, either.”

“OK.” She gripped his hand tightly and bounced up and down in the snow. Lucifer couldn’t stop his eyebrows from rising in amusement.

He counted down silently in his head, and when the clock struck midnight, everything appeared to draw to a halt. Not completely; the snowflakes around them were still falling, just so slowly that they appeared still unless one squinted.

Lucifer looked down to see if Trixie was with him, and when he saw her quick realization of what was happening around her, he knew it had worked and deemed it safe to let go of her hand. She was gasping in awe at the stilled picture around them when the sound of Heavenly bells caught her attention.

“Turn around,” Lucifer instructed.

She did…and she gasped again, much louder.

It was a sight right out of a Christmas card. On the snow-covered rooftop of the cabin sat a beautiful red and golden sleigh, with nine pure white Heavenly deer harnessed in front of it. On each deer’s back were a pair of magnificent feathery white wings, and Lucifer forever questioned how the wings didn’t get in the way of each other. It was a testimony of just how graceful the deer were in flight, he supposed.

And in the sleigh sat a bearded fellow dressed in red and white, though it wasn’t the traditional Christmas get-up that was worn by the many Santas across the world; it was an Angel’s robe, and the hat was small but bishop-like. The kind, warm light in the man’s eyes was welcoming even to Lucifer.

Nicholas climbed out of the sleigh before walking along his line of deer. When he reached the deer at the end – Rudolph, obviously – he undid the harness and hopped onto the deer’s back. He whispered something in the deer’s ear, before the animal spread his wings and leapt from the roof, soaring in a circle through the air before landing a few feet away from Lucifer and Trixie. The child was in awe.

“Nicky,” Lucifer greeted him, nodding his head.

Saint Nicholas nodded back. “Lucifer. I must say this is a surprise.”

“Santa!” Trixie couldn’t contain her excitement anymore and rushed forwards. Lucifer flinched, recalling all the times he’d been tackled by the overexcited spawn, but Nicholas wasn’t like him. He simply returned the hug when she reached him and patted her head with a smile. He didn’t even mind the name, having long ago accepted it.

“Hello, Beatrice,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

She looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. But I overheard my mommy and grandma fighting, and they were talking like you weren’t real, and I wanted to stay up and prove to them that you are…”

“There are rules at Christmas,” Nicholas explained. “One of those rules is simple: Adults cannot know about me. A few do here and there, and that in itself is harmless, but they cannot know as a collective whole.”

“What is it you do again?” Lucifer spoke up. He hadn’t moved from his spot a few feet away. “Alter their memories so they think _they_ got the presents that you got the little hellions?”

Nicholas rose an eyebrow in the Devil’s direction. “I never thought I would see the day when the Devil himself finds it in his heart to make a child’s Christmas wish come true.”

Lucifer avoided eye contact. “Well… That is to say…”

“You know,” the Saint continued, “if I actually had a Naughty and Nice list like everyone says I do, you would be on the Nice list for the first time in centuries. Mazikeen too, for that matter.”

“Yay!” Trixie sprinted back to him and attached herself to his leg. Before the Devil could attempt to ply her off, she pulled back herself and grabbed his hand. “Come on! Come on!”

“I…don’t think that’s such a good idea, child,” Lucifer tried to protest, but Trixie was already tugging him towards Nicholas, and he was helpless to stop her. Nicholas chuckled in amusement, and Lucifer barely contained the urge to glare at him.

They came to a halt, and Trixie looked hesitantly at the deer. “Can I stroke him?”

“Of course, Beatrice.” Nicholas held out a hand.

The girl let go of Lucifer’s hand and took the Saint’s, who then led her around to the deer’s front. The deer lowered his head in response, allowing Trixie to pet his nose, that was softly glowing red. She giggled when he snorted a small gust of gentle wind in her face.

“He feels like a fluffy cloud,” she said.

“Because Heavenly deer are made from the clouds,” Lucifer told her. “Well, the clouds in Heaven, anyway.” He took a few steps closer. “And Rudolph here was given a red star as a nose.”

The deer turned and snorted at Lucifer, far less gently than before, and the Devil leapt back in surprise. Trixie giggled again and patted the deer’s side. “Silly Rudolph. There’s no need to be scared. Lucifer may be the Devil, but he’s my friend. He won’t hurt us.”

Lucifer could only stare at the child as her words sunk in. _Wait…does she…does she know?_ “You…know who I am, Beatrice?”

She frowned. “Of course I know, silly! You told me!”

“I…told you?”

“You tell everyone all the time!” she explained. “And you said that you never lie, so you _have_ to be telling the truth, so you _have_ to be the Devil.”

It sounded so…innocent, how she accepted the truth of his many statements simply because he said he’d never lie. But what really had him shocked (and awed, he had to admit) was her lack of reaction; she knew he was the Devil, and yet she wasn’t afraid. If anything, she was treating the fact that he was the Devil as if it were just a weird personality quirk.

“You’re…not afraid of me?”

“No,” she replied, as if Lucifer had asked a stupid question. “You’re my friend. Why would I be afraid of you?”

And then she leapt upon him, wrapping her arms around his waist like she always did when she hugged him. And like always, the hug made him uncomfortable.

“Well, there’s no need for _this_ ,” he protested. “I thought you were my friend.”

“Friends hug each other, Lucifer.”

“I don’t care what you call this…attack on my personal space. Every time you do it, you crease my suits. Dad only knows why I still bother to iron them.”

“But you let Mommy hug you that time.”

“That was completely different.”

“Because you’re in love with her?”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped.

And Nicholas was chuckling again.

“Oh, I’m glad _you_ find this funny.” The Devil finally managed to detach Trixie from his person. “Don’t you have a schedule to keep?”

“That I do,” said Nicholas, before turning to smile down at Trixie. “Merry Christmas, Beatrice. And no peeking while I’m delivering your present.”

“I won’t.” She hugged him again, and Lucifer couldn’t understand how the man could cope with constantly being attacked by small humans. “Merry Christmas, Saint Nicholas.” She turned and moved back to Lucifer’s side, taking his hand in hers. The Devil didn’t mind. At least she wasn’t hugging him again.

Nicholas turned to him. “Keep up the good work, Lucifer.”

“Now you’ve said that, I’ll have to sin through all of January in order to counterbalance.”

“I’m sure you will.” Nicholas climbed onto the deer’s back before returning to the roof. Trixie waved, and when Saint Nicholas was gone – after delivering Trixie’s gift into the cabin, and the Devil made sure the girl didn’t look – Lucifer relented to her tired yawn and carried her inside.

She was fast asleep by the time he tucked her into bed.

\---

The jumper was itchy.

But Lucifer couldn’t find it in himself to complain because, well, it was Christmas, and he knew enough about the holiday to know that there shouldn’t be any fighting. Even without the Detective’s warning.

And no one else was complaining about their jumpers. Maze’s was red with a picture of a reindeer head on the front (she’d also bought a pair of antlers, and it shocked him how into the Christmas spirit she was), Linda’s was a picture of an elf’s green shirt (with an elf hat on her head, and she was probably the reason for Maze’s Christmas spirit), Dan’s was a picture of Santa’s red coat (he had a hat as well, but his Santa hat looked ridiculous because unlike Maze and Linda, he couldn’t make it work), Trixie’s was white with a picture of a fluffy penguin on the front (which she had named Percy like it was one of her stuffed toys), Ella’s was dark blue with a furry polar bear on the front (which she had named Thompson, and Lucifer was certain she was too old to be naming her jumpers), Amenadiel’s was red with a Christmas tree on it (which apparently lit up, but he took out the batteries and refused to put them back in, much to Maze’s displeasure, for she had bought it for him), Penelope’s was light blue with a white sparkly snowflake embraided into it (and was no doubt expensive), and Chloe’s was red with a robin on the front (so simple and yet it made her look beautiful, in Lucifer’s opinion).

The Detective rolled her eyes at his jumper, to which he said, “It’s a Christmas jumper, and it’s black. This is the best compromise you’re getting from me, Detective.”

It wasn’t long before they were all sat on the couch, unwrapping presents.

Lucifer couldn’t help but watch everyone’s reactions to the presents he’d bought them. He was captivated by the looks on their faces; their surprise and looks of wonder (or pure shock in Dan’s case). It made him feel…warm inside. It was the same feeling he’d experienced months before when he had turned a drunk Chloe down for sex, and then again when he caught the murderer on the case soon after.

Only the feeling had increased. It felt…marvellous.

Though he could’ve done without Trixie tackling him when she unwrapped her present – and Ella joining the tackle after unwrapping hers.

His favourite reaction, however, was Chloe’s. With a warning of, “This had better not be real diamonds, mister,” she unwrapped the small package, removed the lid off the box, and gasped at what was inside. “Oh Lucifer…”

She removed the necklace and held it up for everyone to see. It was a simple chain, and from it dangled two pendants: the symbol of the Morning Star, and a heart with a twisted loop woven through it.

The symbol of Eternal Love.

“I’m glad you like it,” was all he could say, and he hoped that she understood what it meant; hoped she realized that the heart represented his own, and that it beat only for her.

Soon it was his turn, and the wonderful feeling of being included overwhelmed him as he unwrapped his gifts. He received a new toy from Maze (which he quickly had to hide from Trixie’s innocent eyes), a gold and white friendship bracelet from Trixie (the girl had made many at school, and everyone in attendance had received one), a book from Ella about faith (not strictly religious, which he appreciated), special piano polish from Penelope (she loved hearing him play), a book from Linda about finding oneself (he wondered if she’d been talking to Ella), wine from Amenadiel (his favourite, as well), and an amusing novelty apron that said “Hell’s Kitchen” from Dan (he had a good chuckle over that).

And Chloe’s gift…

It was a small box, obviously jewellery, and curiously Lucifer opened it – and found a ring inside. A talisman ring, he realized, silver in colour. In the circle on the top were two wolves, one in the bottom centre and the other top left, which was rearing on its hind legs. There were patterns around them; leaves and branches from the look of it.

“Look at the card,” said Chloe.

Lucifer noticed a card in the box, and pulled it out.

_Heart of the Wolf: This talisman features a wolf, a feared and misunderstood creature of high intelligence, fierce loyalty, and deep compassion_.

The symbolism wasn’t lost on him, and Lucifer realized that while Chloe didn’t believe he was the Devil, she still listened to him. She still understood.

And that was a better gift than the talisman itself.


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Mom? Mom? MOM!”

Lucifer turned in time to see Chloe clicking her fingers in front of her mother’s face, which finally snapped Penelope out of her stare – a stare that had been directed at Amenadiel.

It wasn’t the first time. Lucifer had seen her looking at his brother a few times over the course of the holiday, mostly side-glances when she thought no one else was looking. And the look of puzzlement on her face…

It was a look anyone had when they were trying to place a face.

Amenadiel had been to Earth many times before, Lucifer knew. Always walking among humans doing their Father’s will, so the Devil knew that it was highly likely that Penelope had seen him before. But what struck Lucifer as odd was that it couldn’t have been a brief visit; like he’d just passed her in the street or just said ‘hello’. The fact that she was close to recognizing him – that his face caused her to stare at him, trying to place it – meant that it was far more than that.

He had visited her for a specific reason.

His brother had visited a lot of people, of course. But Lucifer wasn’t stupid; there was far too much coincidence. Amenadiel just happened to have met the mother of the Detective, who was immune to his abilities and made him vulnerable? There was definitely something going on, and Lucifer was determined to find out what.

The fact that Amenadiel kept avoiding eye-contact with himself and Penelope made him even more certain.

With a sigh, the Devil put down the oven mittens and removed his new apron. Dinner would be fine; it just needed to cook. “Brother, can I have a word?”

Amenadiel looked like a deer in the headlights. “Maze was-”

“I’m certain that Maze can wait. This is important. Family matters.” Lucifer quickly placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and led him out the kitchen, ignoring Chloe and Penelope’s bewildered stares. The Devil then led his brother up the stairs, and since it was the closest, they entered his and Chloe’s room. Where he would watch her every night from his bed after she drifted off to sleep…

“Luci?”

Lucifer blinked and turned back to his brother. “Yes. I wanted to talk. What did you do to the Detective’s mother?”

“What?”

The Devil rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Oh, don’t play dumb with me, brother. I know you met her long before now. It’s the only reason why she keeps staring at you. So, what did you do? Are you the reason she made it big?”

“No, she was…” Amenadiel sighed. “She was big when I met her.”

“So you _did_ meet her. Now we’re getting somewhere.”

“I bumped into her after the court hearing a few weeks back. She was outside Chloe and Maze’s apartment. I was going to see Maze…” He sighed again, looking at his feet. “I wanted to tell you, Luci. But I didn’t know how, and then Mom-”

“Oh, don’t tell me Mum has something to do with this?” Lucifer hoped that wasn’t true.

“For once, this is nothing to do with Mom,” said Amenadiel. “I just went and told her first, and she advised that it’s best not to say anything to you, at least not yet.”

“She doesn’t think I have a right to know?” said Lucifer. “This is the Detective’s mother we’re talking about-”

“That’s the point, Luci.” The eldest brother looked up again. “This is probably gonna change a lot of things, so just…hear me out, OK?”

“I’ll try.”

Amenadiel sighed a final time. “Around thirty-five years ago, Dad sent me down to bless Penelope. And her husband, John. He had never asked me to do anything of the sort, and he never did again.”

“Bless them?” Lucifer feared where it was going, but didn’t want to believe it. “Why?”

“Now _you’re_ the one playing dumb.” Amenadiel held his gaze. “How old is Chloe?”

Lucifer already knew the answer. He’d asked her after Penelope had visited the first time. Of course, it hadn’t meant anything at the time, but putting that information together with what his brother had told him, and adding up everything else… “This isn’t possible-”

“There’s no use denying it, Lucifer,” said Amenadiel. “Our Father put Chloe in your path, purposely. You were right. We’re just pawns to him. He used me to make her, and now he’s using you.”

The Devil turned away and looked down at his feet. Chloe, his Chloe…was nothing but a creation of their Father, an unwitting pawn in whatever game He was playing.

_Did my Father send you?_ He almost laughed at the words he had said to her all those months ago, back when they first met. The answer was ‘yes’, and a resounding one. Chloe didn’t know that; she had no clue. None of it was her fault. And yet the urge to turn away from her just because she was part of his Father’s plan…

But how could he do that to her? Could he even stay away?

“And what are Mother’s thoughts on the matter?” he asked.

“She thinks Chloe’s the Key to get back to Heaven,” his brother explained. “That she was put here to be your…redemption, or something like that. Your way back to Heaven. And if she manages to get _you_ back up there, she can get _us_ back up there, too.”

Lucifer turned and frowned. “What?”

Amenadiel shrugged. “I’m not sure on the particulars, but Mom thinks that since you’re mortal around her, you can live a mortal life with her – and when she dies, so will you, and she’ll lead you back up to Heaven. I’m not sure how Mom and I can follow…”

His brother kept talking, but Lucifer was no longer listening. So much was changing, so much was making sense…

His mother wanting him to go on the trip with Chloe, for starters. It was why her entire attitude about the Detective had changed: because she could be used. The Goddess was playing match-maker because she wanted to use Chloe to get back up to Heaven. Though that wasn’t the important part. What mattered was Chloe’s creation. She’d been created _for_ him. By his Father. To lead him back up to Heaven?

Why would his Father want him to return to Heaven?

Of course it was only speculation. His mother and brother could be wrong. And yet, it made sense. Create a miracle baby using the Holy power of the Lord, therefore ensuring that his powers wouldn’t work on her. It gave him a mystery to solve; it made him intrigued. It allowed him to spend time with her without having sex and leaving her the following morning, like he did with everyone else. It allowed him to get to know her – and eventually fall in love with her.

His mortality around her… He could live a mortal life with her. And he’d fallen so hard – far harder than his Fall from Heaven, and far more pleasant – that part of him actually wanted to stay with her. She was his home. The reason LA had become a home instead of just a vacation.

And she made him want to be better. To become the Archangel he had once been. And since she was mortal, she would die, and would only go to Heaven. And since he would be mortal and therefore would die too…

But if it was his Father’s plan…would he want to go along with it?

It was why he had rebelled in the first place. Neither he or any of his siblings had been given free will, he had wanted it, and had Fallen in his desire for it; his battle to take it. It was something he had fought for; desired for so long. And escaping to Earth… For the first time in eons, he felt like he’d finally achieved his goal.

Only to learn that his Father had known all along that he would come to Earth. He must have done, else creating Chloe would have been a waste. Had he just been part of his Father’s plan all along, without even knowing it?

It was a choice. Either stay on the path laid out for him and be with Chloe forever, or turn his back on the plan and her and be alone forever.

How could he even make that choice?

\---

He pretended that nothing was wrong. He finished cooking dinner, sat down and ate with everyone, smiled, laughed…

He even enjoyed a racing game that had been inside the crackers Linda had brought. They had to race wind-up reindeer along the floor (they all each won a round, though Trixie won the most, and Lucifer was almost certain that she’d cheated).

And yet, what Amenadiel had told him still lingered in his mind. A choice had to be made. He decided not to make the choice until after they were back in LA, but that still didn’t stop him from thinking about it.

Chloe noticed, of course. She kept staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking, mostly during the game of Charades that they all sat down and played in the evening, followed by Pictionary. It was a look of concern, and he was worried that she was going to confront him about it. But she didn’t, and he was glad that she didn’t.

He didn’t go to the room he shared with her and instead stayed on the couch, deep in thought and twirling his ring – the one he gave her – in circles.

Misunderstood. Intelligent. Loyal. Compassionate. She thought he was all those things. His heart clenched at the thought of turning his back on her; losing her. And yet his mind rebelled at the thought of following the path his Father had laid out.

It was a hard choice. A hard one, indeed.

He tried to forget about it the next morning as everyone wrapped themselves up, ready to go out. Trixie had received a pair of ice skates from Saint Nicholas – the present he had delivered after their meeting; which Dan was convinced had been a gift from him – and wanted to go ice skating on a nearby lake. And since there were a box of ice skates in the cabin of all shapes and sizes, everyone had decided to tag along and make it an all-day outing.

Lucifer wasn’t in the mood to loudly complain. He supposed that had tipped the Detective off as well that something was drastically wrong, and he hoped she didn’t corner him about it.

But his fears were founded when she, of course, cornered him by the lakeside when everyone else (besides Penelope) was out on the ice. He both loved and hated her stubborn and determined streak.

“Is it starting to get to you?”

He blinked. “Sorry, what?”

“Christmas,” she elaborated. “I know you said that you weren’t fond of it, because of “family issues”. Is it starting to get too much for you? I totally understand if you want to go back to the cabin and read, or something, away from all this. It’s probably a good thing that we’re going home in two days…”

It was a perfect out – if he were a liar. Which he wasn’t. “No, Detective. I’m quite enjoying myself, actually. We should do this again next year.”

For a moment, she looked surprised, but pleasantly so. And then her head tilted inquisitively. Lucifer knew that look. “If that’s not it, why have you been so…thoughtful, I guess? Ever since yesterday you’ve been… I don’t know. Subdued. Like you’ve got a lot on your mind. And you either can’t stop staring at me or don’t wanna look at me.”

“Detective-”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here for you, whatever it is.”

She’d told him that so many times over the many weeks since his mother had escaped Hell. After the case with “Charlotte”, after Uriel’s death… She had said those very words so many times he’d lost count, and he wanted to tell her and confide in her so badly…but he couldn’t. Because she’d never understand. She would run.

And his choice would be made for him.

He opened his mouth to say something – he didn’t even know _what_ he was going to say – but was interrupted by a scream.

They both turned in time to see Trixie’s arms flail in the air as the ice broke underneath her and she fell under.

“TRIXIE!” Chloe screamed.

Both of them ran onto the ice, and the Detective immediately slipped. Instead of helping her up, Lucifer kept running. The child was the one in danger; his main concern. Chloe would want him to go to Trixie instead of helping her up.

Maze was faster. She skated across the ice at lightning speed and reached the hole, where Trixie had appeared from under the water. She was clinging onto the ice for dear life, and while Lucifer was no expert on the cold weather, he knew its effect on humans. And he knew that if a human got wet, the cold could kill them in less than an hour. Possibly minutes.

By the time he reached them, Maze had pulled Trixie from the water and was removing her wet clothes. She said something about having to get rid of the wet clothes because they made things worse, kept humans cold, but Lucifer didn’t really listen and instead removed his coat ready to wrap around the child. Maze left the girl’s thermals on and removed her own coat, which was wrapped around the child first. Lucifer’s followed.

“Guys! Get off the ice!”

Hearing Dan’s voice, Lucifer turned to them – and immediately sprung to his feet. Maze followed with Trixie in her arms.

The ice was cracking around them. There was already a large gap that separated them from the others, and Dan was ushering everyone else off the ice. Lucifer cursed, because he knew it was his fault; the ice was reacting to his heat. He had managed to keep his temperature under control before, enough so it kept him warm but not enough so it melted the snow around him, though he’d lost that control because he was panicking and worried…

Maze turned and ran towards the shore. Lucifer followed behind her with the spawn’s clothes and ice skates, and they managed to make it off the ice before they fell through.

They knelt down together on the shore, and Lucifer observed Trixie. The child was shivering uncontrollably, her skin turning pale, her lips blue…

“It’s probably the thermals,” Maze was saying. “I didn’t wanna strip her naked…”

Lucifer closed his eyes. There was only one thing he could do – and it meant doing something he really didn’t want to do again.

_Linda grew to understand. Ella understood. The child was fine. Maybe…_

There was no choice. The child would die and he couldn’t let that happen, even if it meant losing Chloe.

“Maze, hand her over.”

The demon immediately understood, and passed her over without question. Lucifer could hear the others hurrying towards them, having circled the small lake the long way around, but it didn’t matter. He pulled Trixie close, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

He felt himself change, his true form on display. And then he increased his body heat.

Not too fast, of course; he knew he would just make things worse if he warmed the child up too soon after she’d been so cold. So he did it slowly, but still quick enough to prevent any lasting damage. The snow began to melt around him. He heard the ice cracking close by. But the Devil kept his eyes shut, half from concentration – and half because he didn’t want to see the Detective’s reaction when she saw his true form.

He heard the footsteps draw to a halt. There were two gasps.

“Oh my God.” That was Penelope.

“Wrong deity,” said Ella. Her words were entirely unhelpful.

“Holy _shit_.” Dan that time.

“More accurate.” Amenadiel wasn’t really helping, either.

Lucifer fought every urge to open his eyes and see Chloe’s reaction. He kept his focus on Trixie, on making her warm, on rising her temperature…

“Lucifer?” He looked down and saw the child blinking up at him. She didn’t react, but of course she already knew, though he expected her to at least gasp since she hadn’t seen his face before… “I’m too hot.”

“Oh.” He realized that the beads of water on her forehead were the beginnings of sweat, so quickly pulled back and lowered his temperature. Someone knelt beside him, and thinking it to be Maze, he looked up.

Too late did he realize it was actually Chloe, and she was looking at him before he could change his face back. Granted, she had most likely seen it already just moments before, but still… “She’s warm,” she said, feeling her daughter’s forehead. “We just need to get her back to the cabin…”

Lucifer blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

He was still wearing his real face. He double checked. _Triple_ checked, in fact.

But she was _staring right at him_. And not even blinking. Not even _reacting_.

“Detective…”

She rose with Trixie in her arms. “We need to move now. Come on.”

And then she turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn’t just found out that her partner and best friend was literally the Devil himself.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Lucifer shifted back into his usual form and followed her. 


	6. Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's Frank's cameo. And fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for reading and commenting! :D

At the back of the cabin there was a porch which overlooked the back yard. It was covered, so was mostly dry and protected from the snow, and it had a nice view of the surrounding landscape along with the sky.

It was where Lucifer was stood, cigarette in his mouth and no coat on. He hadn’t taken it back from the child, instead choosing to raise his body temperature to keep himself warm. It wasn’t high enough that he’d have to change form.

He’d needed to get away from everyone. All the questions that had been thrown at him – entirely from Dan and mostly yelled – had been too much, so he’d instead left them for Maze and Amenadiel to answer.

Which they had. Lucifer had heard all the yelling – from Dan again; Penelope had remained quiet – and Maze’s various growls to keep him in line. When Dan had finally calmed down thanks to Linda and Ella, his brother and friend had finally explained that no, Lucifer wasn’t evil and no, he wasn’t there to hurt anyone. It had taken some convincing, but eventually they’d gotten through to Dan, and then Penelope had started asking questions.

And that had led to her realizing that she had, in fact, met Amenadiel before. So of course, his brother had been forced to explain why, telling everyone what he’d told Lucifer the day before (which was apparently news to Maze, too), which of course set Dan off _again_ about why the Devil was in love with his ex-wife and current friend, and why did she have to be chosen to be the Devil’s lover.

_The Devil’s lover_. It was a thought that made him giddy _and_ terrified him at the same time.

The explanation was still going, and he tuned it out. Instead he wondered what would happen when Chloe finally emerged from Trixie’s room.

She hadn’t been afraid of his true face. Hadn’t even reacted. He couldn’t even begin to understand why, but he had theories.

His first was that her immunity to his powers prevented her from seeing his true face. His powers couldn’t work on her, and she made him mortal. So, would that mean she only saw his mortal form? But then his powers still worked _around_ her, and she’d obviously seen his true form in a reflection at the warehouse all those months ago…

But it was a theory he preferred over his second: that she was entirely aware of who he was, and had been ever since he met her. That she’d only been playing along; that she knew of her heritage and his Father’s plan for him. He’d suspected that before; when they first met, but only briefly ( _Did my Father send you? Oh Dad_ ), and then when he discovered that he could be hurt around her.

The very thought of that theory proving to be true… It would mean that she’d been lying to him the whole time. And his heart would shatter into a million pieces.

“Don’t worry yourself. It’s not the second one. Not the first one, either.”

Lucifer froze, and the cigarette dropped from his mouth. It missed the edge of the porch and fell into the snow, but Lucifer wasn’t paying attention.

His attention was entirely on the man stood next to him – a man who should’ve been dead. A man who had died in his arms months ago.

A man who had been his second human friend behind the Detective.

“Frank?”

Father Frank smiled at him. “Good to see you again, Lucifer. You should really think about quitting.” He nodded down at the cigarette lying in the snow.

“It’s not like I’m going to get cancer,” Lucifer said automatically, the shock fading as he fell into banter effortlessly. “Devil, remember.”

“With increasing bouts of mortality.”

That got his attention. “You know something. Like you knew who I really am. How did you know?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Frank replied, smirking. “It’s a trade secret.”

Somehow, Lucifer knew that would be his answer. “Are all priests this bloody annoying?”

“Only the annoying ones. You’ve met Sarah?”

“Yes. The two of you should meet. Maybe you can share living space once she finally joins you in the Silver City.” Which reminded him… “Speaking of which, why are you not up there? Did it get too boring for you? I did try to warn you.”

“Heaven’s fine,” he said. “I was actually sent down here. By your Father.” His smile was warm and assuring. “I was right when I said that his plan for you isn’t finished.”

Lucifer looked at his feet. “The whole point of my rebellion was wanting freedom. I wanted to make my own choices. And now I’ve learned that he planned for me to leave Hell, and even planted a little temptation payback in my path.”

“You made your own choices, Lucifer,” said Frank. “Your Father just foresaw those choices, which conveniently went along with his plan.”

“And what plan is that?”

“For you to be happy.”

The Devil scoffed. “Dad’s never wanted me to be happy. Or is sending me to Hell his idea of what makes me happy?”

Frank’s eyebrow rose. “Would I lie to you?”

“You lied to me when you were alive. Twice, I believe.”

“I told those lies because I was serving a higher authority,” Frank explained. “I didn’t say that Conner was already involved in the drug ring because I wanted to protect him from getting arrested, and then I didn’t say it was him who rang me because I knew I needed to talk him down myself. Having cops there would have gotten Conner, well, arrested.”

“Yes, but had we been there as well, _you_ would still be alive.”

“Things happen,” said Frank. “We don’t always get what we deserve – until we die, as you would know. And yes, I lied both those times – but I’m not lying to you now. I wouldn’t do that, not even if God asked me to.”

Lucifer turned back to his friend, and knew he was telling the truth. Frank was a good man; would probably make a better God than his Father. He wouldn’t lie unless he thought it was for a higher cause – and he wouldn’t consider manipulation to be “a higher cause”.

“So Dad wants me to be happy.”

“That’s why He created Chloe. She’s His gift to you. He knows that it’ll never make up for what happened, or for all those years you spent down in Hell, but He’s not asking for forgiveness. He doesn’t care if you never forgive Him. He just wants you to be happy – and with Chloe, you can be. If you want to. The choice is entirely yours.”

“Not entirely,” said Lucifer. “He knows I can’t turn my back on her. Not now. Not after everything we’ve been through. Not after I’ve…”

“Taken another Fall?”

“You could say that.”

“But it’s still your choice,” he explained. “And when she dies and goes to Heaven, that’s where you’ll go, too.”

He scoffed, turning away once more. “Heaven was Hell for me.”

“Would it be if she was there?”

There was only a moment of thought before he had his answer. “No. Chloe is…my first home. Heaven is wherever she is.” He sighed. “I still feel…manipulated.”

“Do you regret your Father creating her?”

“Never.” He didn’t even need a moment for that answer.

“He didn’t mean to make you feel that way,” Frank continued. “And even though you do…remember that Chloe has no idea. This isn’t her fault.”

“I know. I don’t blame her.”

“Then talk to her. Be honest with her. I think you already know that she won’t run.”

Lucifer turned back around, but Frank was gone. It was as if he was never there. But Lucifer knew better; his spirit had come back down to Earth, just for a minute. The Devil felt a little empty at the departure of his friend…

…which soon faded when he heard footsteps, and Chloe stepped out onto the porch.

“Hey,” she greeted him. Lucifer only nodded in response. “Trixie’s asleep. I had to read _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ three times. She loves the part where his heart grows three sizes. I love that part, too.” She winked at him.

The Devil gulped and blushed a little. “Is she well?”

“She’s a little shaken, but otherwise OK. No hyperthermia, no pneumonia, not even a cold coming on.” Chloe flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. “You saved her life today. Thank you.”

Lucifer could only return the hug. “You’re welcome, Detective.”

She pulled back and looked up at him, smiling. “Why so glum? And why are you out here in the cold, avoiding everyone?”

“It’s a little…intense in there.”

“I guess. I heard Dan’s yelling.” Chloe shrugged. “Probably figures that he wouldn’t take it well, you being the actual Devil.”

_That_ he couldn’t ignore. “Why are you not afraid of me, Detective? Why are you not shutting me out of our room, packing your bags, grabbing your mother and daughter, and hightailing it down the mountains? You’ve just discovered that I haven’t been lying all this time, and you… _you saw my face_. But you looked at my like it was _normal_!”

Chloe took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It reminded him of that night in his penthouse, when they were eating dinner and had come so close to kissing…

“Lucifer, you’re my friend. My best friend. And I care about you so much,” she told him. “What or who you are would never make a difference for me. And…I sort of already know. At least…I knew who you are before now.”

Lucifer stared at her. “You…knew?” She nodded. “How? Your…daughter knew, and she said it was because I never lied, and since I always said I’m the Devil-”

“I know. She told me,” said Chloe. “And to answer your question, it’s been slow coming. I probably should’ve figured it out long before now, but after I shot you in the leg and saw you bleed… I was horrified that I actually shot someone who didn’t deserve it, so I didn’t dare touch the subject for a long time. Until you were shot again.”

“By Malcolm.”

She nodded. “I saw you die. And then you were…there and alive, and part of me whispered ‘He’s telling the truth’ but the rational part of me didn’t want to believe it. So, I collected the blood and planned to test it.”

“But you didn’t.”

Chloe nodded again. “I said it was about having faith in you, and yeah, it was. But after your brother gave me that story and shot himself in front of me with the vest and the blood packs… I realized two things. One: He was trying way too hard to convince me that you weren’t the Devil. Two: I really didn’t react well before he revealed the vest and blood pacts. It made me realize that…there was actually a chance you might be telling the truth. But I didn’t think I could handle that truth; I didn’t want to react badly and ruin our friendship, so I stepped back and threw out the blood sample.”

“What changed your mind?”

“It was gradual, with things building up,” she admitted. “You were obviously hiding something from me, you said your mom was in town but refused to let me meet her, and then there was that huge freak out about cosmic forces trying to kill me. But I didn’t face the truth until your brother died.”

“Uriel.” He sighed. “How did you know?”

“Maze told me,” she explained. “She was also the one who finally gave me the well-needed wakeup call. It was the day after Halloween, Trixie wanted to see Maze’s “mask” again, and I turned to look at them just as Maze was revealing her true face. She let me take Trixie to school, then when I got back, we sat down and she explained everything.”

“You took it better than the Doctor.”

“Maze said the same thing later,” said Chloe. “I think it’s because I was already halfway to believing it. Regardless, it was a lot to wrap my head around, but when I realized that you were still the same old Lucifer – you were always the Devil, nothing had changed – I came to terms with it. I…I meant to tell you that I knew, but at first there was never a right time, what with the case with my dad, and everything. And then after that I wanted you to tell me yourself; open up and learn that I’m your friend, and I’ll always be there for you. I was hoping you’d do it when that blade was being used to kill people-”

“So you knew that was a cosmic blade all along?”

“Not until Maze called me about it. Why do you think I was so lenient with you?” He shrugged in agreement. “And then I kept dropping hints. When I told everyone in the court room that you weren’t a liar, and I looked right at you…”

“Missed that hint. More amazed that you gave up punishment against your father’s murderer just for me.”

“He got his punishment anyway, so Maze tells me.”

Lucifer looked surprised for a moment that she knew about Perry. “Oh. So…you’re really OK with all this? Me being the Devil, your roommate being a demon…”

“Maze swore on her life that she’d never hurt me or Trixie. Nor Linda and Ella,” Chloe stated. “She didn’t mention if Dan is safe from her, but I’m sure he is.”

“From death? Yes. Other forms of bodily harm? Debatable.”

She laughed a little. “But I believe her. And I believe the same about you. You’re not evil, Lucifer. That’s not what you are, no matter what you tell yourself. You’re not a monster. That face I saw today… That’s not the face of a monster. That’s the face of a broken soul who’s been through so much pain he doesn’t know how to heal – but is trying to anyway, for himself and those he cares about.” She adjusted her hand so she was gripping the ring on his finger; the talisman she had given to him. “This was a hint, too. You have the heart of a wolf, Lucifer. And that’s something you should be proud of.”

Lucifer was left speechless, and could do nothing but stare at her as his eyes began to water and tears spilled onto his cheek.

It was all he ever wanted; for someone to understand him, to care about him, to enjoy his company, to like him for _him_ and not anything he could offer them.

He had wanted to find home when he left Hell – but in that moment, he realized that he had always wanted to find it in a person. A companion. He’d been lonely for so long, with no one but Maze to keep him company (he didn’t count the other demons and tortured souls in Hell), and that need to find someone who understood him… That was why he left Hell. That was what he was looking for.

And thanks to his Father, the right someone had been waiting for him.

_Thanks, Dad. For once, you did something right_. But not just for himself. Chloe’s creation had brought so much good to so many people. Her parents, who had been unable to have children…all the innocents who had been saved…all the justice she had brought…heck, she’d even made Dan happy for a time…

And she had given birth to Trixie. Without her, the only child in the world he actually liked wouldn’t have existed.

She was a wonder of Creation. His Father’s magnum opus.

“Detective…” Yet he trailed off, unable to put into words just how amazing she was, because there were no words in _any_ language that could do her justice.

Her smile lit up her entire face, and for a brief moment she looked above them. But then she did a double-take and sighed. “Maze…”

“What?”

“Maze has been putting that stuff everywhere. More specifically: she’s been putting it everywhere she thinks we might stand.”

Lucifer looked up – and noticed some mistletoe hanging directly above them. He frowned. “Funny. That wasn’t hanging there a few minutes ago-”

Chloe’s lips cut him off. And he was in Heaven.

All thoughts left him and he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything at all as all his focus was on Chloe and her amazing lips and just how she poured everything into the kiss. And he did the same; kissing her like he’d never kissed anyone before.

No kiss had ever felt like kissing Chloe. They were nothing compared to one shared with her. He was never, ever, kissing anyone else, ever again.

They had to pull back for air, and they both stared at one another as they panted for breath.

“About time.” Both turned to find Maze stood in the doorway, watching them with her arms crossed and a huge grin on her face. “Seriously, I was on the verge of locking you two in a bedroom with my toys, and not letting you out again until you fucked.”

Lucifer gestured to the mistletoe. “Getting that above our heads without either of us noticing? That has to be your crowning achievement, Maze.”

“Thanks. You two gonna fuck, or what?”

“Not while you’re watching,” was Chloe’s reply.

“Yes,” said Lucifer, surprised that Chloe was actually considering sex at all. “And these walls aren’t thick enough to muffle her screaming my name as I give her multiple orgasms.” She playfully slapped his chest. “Everyone will hear us – which wouldn’t be so bad if the Detective’s mother and spawn weren’t here.” That earned him another slap. “So since no one will be leaving this cabin anytime soon, we’ll have to wait until we get home.”

“You want the cabin empty? I can do that.” She was gone again before either of them could protest.

\---

Lucifer wasn’t even surprised the next morning when the women (and Trixie) decided to leave to explore the nearby town, and Dan and Amenadiel decided to go on a hike up the mountains. And since Lucifer wouldn’t get along with the douche or his brother, he _of course_ had to stay at the cabin, and _of course_ Maze volunteered Chloe to watch him since he couldn’t be trusted alone.

And it wasn’t a coincidence when he found the “toy” Maze had given him for Christmas lying on his bed.

After staring at it for a few moments, Lucifer and Chloe exchanged glances.

“Up for taking advantage of the situation, Detective?”

“Sure. Why not? It’s still Christmas.”

It most definitely was, and she was the greatest gift he could have ever received.

And Lucifer decided that yes, he liked Christmas a lot. Especially if it always ended with Chloe naked in his bed.


End file.
